Michael Modest
|weight = 220 lbs (100 kg) |birth_date = |birth_place = Berkeley, California |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Las Vegas, Nevada |billed = San Francisco, California Sacramento, California |trainer = Rick Thompson Jerry Monti |debut = 1991 |retired = }} Michael K. Cariglio (July 19, 1971) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his stage name, Michael Modest (sometimes shortened to Mike Modest). A Bay Area legend on the independent circuit scene, Modest ran the promotion Pro Wrestling IRON with tag partner Donovan Morgan and Frank Murdoch until its closure in 2005. Modest has also wrestled in Japan for Pro Wrestling Noah, winning the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship after defeating Yoshinobu Kanemaru. He has also wrestled in Canada, Mexico and Ireland. He is perhaps best known for his appearance in the wrestling documentary Beyond the Mat, and also appeared in the film Ready to Rumble. Career Modest began wrestling in 1991, and has worked for All Pro Wrestling, Universal Wrestling Association, and World Championship Wrestling (WCW), along with both Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) and Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) in Mexico. Modest had try-out matches for both the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) and WCW, and eventually got signed to a WCW contract, although he was released after WWF bought WCW. After his release he began working for Pro Wrestling Noah in Japan. In 2001, he also worked for Stampede Wrestling, and won the North American Heavyweight and Pacific Heavyweight titles. He was the last ever Pacific Heavyweight Champion. Modest also operated the Pro Wrestling IRON school and promotion in the US, along with his tag team partner Donovan Morgan. He also briefly worked for Ring of Honor. On March 18, 2005, Modest won the Mike Lockwood Memorial Tournament held by New Breed Wrestling Association, defeating Jamie Noble in the finals. On February 18, 2006, Modest wrestled in a six-man tag team match with Morgan and Ryan Drago, as "La Migra" on an episode of TNA Impact!. They lost to the Latin American Xchange. Personal life Modest is divorced and has two sons. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Modest Driver'' (Half nelson lifted and dropped into a bridging Olympic slam) **''Reality Check'' (Over the shoulder belly to back piledriver) *'Signature moves' **Diving knee drop **Exploder suplex **Fisherman buster **Handstand frankensteiner to an opponent sitting on the top turnbuckle **Reverse chokeslam facebuster **Running Death Valley driver **Russian legsweep **Stunner **Swinging fisherman suplex, sometimes from the top rope Championships and accomplishments *'All Pro Wrestling' **APW Worldwide Internet Championship (1 time) **APW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Steve Rizzono (1) and Tony Jones (1) **APW Universal Heavyweight Championship (5 times) *'Future Stars Of Wrestling' **FSW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling' **PCW (Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling) Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *Pro Wrestling Illustrated **PWI ranked him #'58' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2003 *Pro Wrestling IRON **PWI Tag Team Championship (1 time, Last)- with Donovan Morgan *'Pro Wrestling NOAH' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Stampede Wrestling' **Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Stampede Pacific Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile Category:1971 births Category:1991 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Future Stars Of Wrestling current roster Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:New Breed Wrestling Association alumni Category:North American Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Bushido alumni Category:Pro Wrestling IRON alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Supreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:West Coast Wrestling Connection alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers